pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Promises
Episode seven of PokeSelects Plot Peter Perona walks through the halls of his house, one of the biggest buildings in Veneto. His family had been rich for generations, and the mansion was finally passed down to him. He hummed as he walked passed the rows of golden windows with the moonlight shining through them. At the end of the hallway he finally gets to a large black door with a crystal-like doorknob. He twists it to the right and opens the door. He walks in, seeing a beautifully decorated room with hand-made stars attached to the ceiling with string, and in the corner of the room lays little Stella Perona, asleep in her bed. Peter smiles and walks over to his sleeping daughter, and gently wakes her up. “H-Hello?” says the young girl as she rubs her eyes. “It’s me, Sweetie!” Peter answers, throwing the sheets of the bed, “You ready to go?”. Stella nods her head. “Yeah!”. Peter leads his daughter outside, where the two lay down at a soft grassy field, looking up at the stars. “They’re… Beautiful!” says Stella, gazing in amazement into space. Peter smiles. “Aren’t they?” He turns his head around, looking into his daughter’s eyes. “You know, your mother and I named you after the stars. The second you were born, we knew you were going to grow up to be a beautiful young lady!”. “I’m only 10, dad.” Replies Stella, looking at her dad weirdly. “I know, but you are!” says Peter, as he looks back up at the stars. “See that one?” He says, guiding his daughters hand to a group of stars. “They call the one the Ursa Minor!” “That’s a funny name!” Says Stella. “Well, they say if you squint your eyes, it resembles a Teddiursa! There’s a bigger version over there that looks like Ursaring!” Peter points out, as Stella closes her eyes, and the image of a Teddiursa appears in place of the stars. “So cool!” Says Stella, now looking around for more images in the sky. “Are there any more?” She asks. “Oh, there are tons!” he replies. “The Universe is infinite, if you use your imagination, there’s no limit to the things you can see!”. Peter looks at his daughter once again, seeing more beauty in his daughters than any image the stars could ever produce. “It’s pretty late, why don’t we head back.”, Peter says, getting up from the grass. “Awwww, do we have to?” Says Stella, slowly getting up to her feet. “Yeah, but we can come back tomorrow!” Peter says, as he lifts his daughter into the air. “Promise?” asks Stella, giving her father a puppy-dog face. “Promise.” ___________________________________ “Joy, are they going to be okay!?” Stella asks, pacing around the waiting room. “We’re doing the best we can, Stella.” Says the Nurse, with a Wyca standing by her side. “What happened to them!?” she asks, staring at Nurse Joy, who replies with a sigh. “They were attacked.” “What!? By who!?” Asks Stella, now screaming out her words. Nurse Joy pauses from her work, and walks over to the teenager. “It was a Pokemon, we know that much. But listen to me Stella. You’re family is very rich. It’s possible that someone wanted to-”. “NO!” Stella screams, interrupting Joy. “Stella, If you want, I can contact Officer Jenny. She might be able to help.” Stella just sits down, putting her hands over her head, as Wyca walks over to her, trying to calm her down. “Just… Promise me you can save them.” Says Stella, looking up at the woman. “I Promise.” ____________________________ Stella walks to the front door of her house, unlocking the door. Thunder roared, as a flash of lightning is seen in the distance. Although rain stormed over her body, there more more teardrops than rain covering her face. She flicked the light switch on, as the chandeliers hanging around shine with light, leaving Stella staring at the giant house in front of her. She was left everything. The mansion, the money, everything. She walked upstairs and into where her parents room had been just weeks ago. She slowly walks over to her mother’s old makeup mirror, noticing that mascara was smeared all across her face. It sorta went with the black theme that the rest of her clothes had, but she runs her hands under the sink, attempting to wipe off the makeup. As she finishes, she notices her Mother’s jewelry box. She opens it, and takes out a small pearl necklace. It was the same one that her dad had given her mother for their third anniversary. Stella holds it up, and puts it on her neck. She looks in the mirror, liking the look of the pearls around her neck. It made her look more like her mom, who had worn it every day. People always told her she looked like her mother Gloria, but she could only now see the resemblance. She continues staring at herself for several minutes, before tears begin running down her face once again. Stella races downstairs, and slams open the front door, running out the grassy field where she and her dad would stargaze. She lays there, staring at the stars, before finally crying herself to sleep. ____________________________________________________ Stella closes an eye, looking through her giant telescope. All she could see were the stars, closer than ever before. She pulls away from the telescope, looking around the room which used to be a dining room. The whole house was different now. For years she mourned her loss, but finally it was over. She never thought she could do it, but she was finally successful. Instead of the'' Perona Place'', it was now known to everyone as the Perona Planetarium, but some called it the Esterno City Gym. A knock is heard at the door, and she quickly glances over at the sound. “A Trainer is here to challenge you!” A man’s voice is heard saying. “At this time?” Stella replies, heading out the door. The man was one of her old Butler’s, Andy. “I can tell him to come back later if you like.” says Andy again, as he puts his hands in his pockets. “No, It’s fine. I’ll call for you when its over” she replies, walking down to stairs to the Gym Battlefield. A boy stood there waiting for her. “I heard I had a challenge waiting for me! I’m ready!” She hollers out. The boy smiles with determination, and throws out a small red and white ball. The ball opens, letting out a mass of white light, quickly forming into a small green Pokemon. “A Crithorn? Did Professor Daley give you that?” Asks Stella, as she reaches into her pocket. “Sure did!” Says the boy, “Got my Starter just a few days ago!”. As the referee walks over, Stella grabs a Pokeball, letting out her own Pokemon. The boy had never seen it before. It’s head was covered in Metal, and it had four long brown tentacles sticking out. “What… What the HECK is that!?” The boy cries. Stella grins, staring at the tiny Green Pokemon in front of her. “I believe its called Jupitoid. One of the many Pokemon i’ve found.” Stella twists her pearl necklace, ready to start the battle. “Well I can promise you one thing, this is going to be a great battle!” The two trainers stand at the opposite side of the field, as the referee takes a step forward. “Battle, BEGIN!” Characters Humans *Stella Perona *Peter Perona *Nurse Joy *Andy *Boy Pokemon *Teddiursa (image) *Nurse Joy's Wyca *Boy's Crithorn *Stella's Jupitoid Category:Episodes